Grimm Wiki:Dictionary
Don't know what a word means? Here's a helpful list of words and phrases found in Grimm! Know a term that should be here? Add it! A *'Abartige Aasfresser' - a hyena-like Wesen *'Abath' - a unicorn-like Wesen *'Ak-Moho-Alii' - a shark-like Wesen *''Albträume für Wesen Kinder'' - a collection of Wesen fairy-tales *'"Alles hat ein Ende; nur die Wurst hat zwei."' - an adage about mourning; literally "Everything has an end; only the sausage has two." *'Alpe' - a nightmare Wesen *'Amarok' - a yeti-like Wesen *'Ammit' - a chimera-like Wesen *'Amor de Infierno' - a powerful love potion that can only be made by Cupiditas *'Anubis' - a jackal-like Wesen *'APB' or All-points bulletin - a broadcast issued from one American law enforcement agency to another. It typically contains information about a wanted suspect who is to be arrested or a person of interest, for whom law enforcement officers are to look. *'Apgadnieks' - a husky-like Wesen *'Aseveración' - a Coyotl rite of passage for young females *'Aspirateur d'Esprits' - a machine used to detach spirits from someone *'Assourdissant' - a medical apparatus worn on the head that is primarily used in the treatment of inner ear problems *'Aswang' - a ghoul-like Wesen *'Ataktos Fuse' - a cicada-like Wesen *'Auflösen' - the process by which a Wechselbalg dissolves its victim into a puddle of basic proteins *'Augapfel-Aushacken' - a bird-like Wesen B *'Balam' - a jaguar-like Wesen *'Barbatus Ossifrage' - a bearded vulture-like Wesen *'Bastet' - a feliform-like Wesen *'Bauerschwein' - a pig-like Wesen *'Bear Claw' - a traditional Jägerbar weapon, used in the Roh-hatz *'Beati Paoli' - a somewhat radical Wesen organization dedicated to preserving Wesen culture *'Betäubende Wirkung' - literally translated, a "numbing effect," which can be dangerous and result from altering the percentages of a Zaubertrank in a retrograde inversion *'Bhari Kadama' - an elephant-like Wesen *'Bienenwesen' - German term for Mellifer *'Bierwürze Milchzucker' - a milk-like substance that is consumed by Waschbars *'"Birds and the Bienenwesen"' - Wesen expression that means the same thing as "birds and the bees" - the private conversation parents have with their children about reproduction *'Black Claw' - A revolutionary Wesen uprising group with a complete disregard for the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. Their ultimate goal is to live in a world where Wesen do not have to hide their true selves from society, and they will kill anyone who stands in their way. *'Blood Magic' - a particular practice that is considered to be highly dangerous in which blood is used as a form of currency or a price to pay, often to visit another realm or world *'Blutbad' - a wolf-like Wesen *'Blutbaden' - plural form of Blutbad *'Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud' - a long standing feud between Blutbaden and Bauerschwein that goes back many centuries *'BOLO' - Be On the Look Out C *'Caccia Morta' - another name for Wildesheers *'CC' - carbon-copy :*to keep a third party in the loop *'Ceremonia de Desgracia' - Translated to English from Spanish, this means "Ceremony of Disgrace," which is one of the only ways to reverse the work of a Vibora Dorada *'COD' - Cause Of Death *'Coins of Zakynthos' - three golden coins tainted with dangerous levels of and , giving the possessor a rush of power and a charismatic influence over others *'Contaminatio Ritualis' - an event that a pregnant Hexenbiest must complete in order to regain her powers *'Coyotl' - a coyote-like Wesen *'Cracher-Mortel' - a puffer fish-like Wesen *'Cupiditas' - a Cupid-like Wesen *'Curupira' - an unknown forest Wesen from Brazil that has only been mentioned D *'D.A.' - Department Authority or District Attorney *'Daemonfeuer' - alternate spelling of Dämonfeuer *''Daemoni adspicio'' - a type of protist which causes Grausen in humans *'Dämmerzustand' - a trance-like state several Wesen can induce in others via toxins *'Dämonfeuer' - a dragon-like Wesen *'Dead Faint Potion' - a potion that induces a death-like state *'Death Grip' - an action done by someone who has a fear of dying and getting stuck in the underworld *'Dēcapitāre' - another name for Grimms *'Dickfellig' - a rhinoceros-like Wesen *'DOA' - dead on arrival (indicating the person was found dead upon the arrival of the responders) *'Doppelarmbrust' - a crossbow used by Grimms to kill Blutbaden *'Doppelgänger Potion' - a potion that grants the drinker the appearance of another person *'Dragon's Tongue' - a secret Wesen organization that seeks to acquire the Coins of Zakynthos *'Drang-Zorn' - a badger-like Wesen *'Dunkelkatzenpissen' - Cat urine, an ingredient used in the Inner Ear Potion E *'Eigenes Fleisch und Blut' - a Wesenrein law that says Wesen must marry within their own bloodline (species). *'Eigenverantwortung' - A Maréchaussée's authority to kill a particular target, which is granted to them by the Wesen Council *'Eisbiber' - a beaver-like Wesen *'El Cucuy' - a bogeyman-like Wesen *'El Cuegle' - a monster-like Wesen *'Empousai' - a chimera-like Wesen *'Endezeichen Grimm' - a Grimm who sees any and all Wesen as abominations to be destroyed *'Erklarend' - a group of woged Reinigen joined together to form a Riesen-Ratte *'Erlangen Wieder Weidmann' - another name for Wieder Wesen *'Excandesco' - a devil-like Wesen *'Exsanguinate' *#to die of blood loss *#to kill someone by causing them to exsanguinate F *'Faeteo fatalis' - a skunk-like Wesen *'Faserig membrane' - a piece of thin, pliable tissue that develops during the development of a Seltenvogel's Unbezahlbar, holding it in place *'Fétide Taillader' - an unknown Wesen that has only been mentioned *'Flail' - a medieval spiked ball chained to a wooden pole *'Flesh hunt' - English name for Menschenjagd *'Fluvus Pestilentia' - a deadly infectious disease caused by Fluvia pestilis *'Folterseele' - a frog-like Wesen *'Force du Sang' - an extremely difficult potion to make that is very powerful and harmful and requires the blood of a Hexenbiest, another Wesen, and a Grimm *'Fossegrimm' - a frog-like Wesen *'Frosch Schleimig' - a frog-like Wesen *'Fuchsbau' - a fox-like Wesen *'Fuchsteufelwild' - a goblin-like Wesen *'Fuilcré' - an ox-like Wesen *'Furis Rubian' - a horned-toad like Wesen G *'Gallenblase' - a substance made from human gallbladders *'Gedächtnis Esser' - an octopus-like Wesen *'Gedächtnishilfe' - a substance that can be taken to improve one's memory *'Gefrierengeber' - an unknown Wesen that has only been mentioned *'Gegengewicht' - a movement of Wesen that seek to oppose the Royal Families *'Gehfleisch' - a term used by those in the Mirror Dimension to refer to humans, meaning "walking meat" (literally, "goat meat") *'Geier' - a vulture-like Wesen *'Gelumcaedus' - an alligator-like Wesen *''Genio innocuo'' - a tortoise-like Wesen *'Geölterblitz' - another name for Murciélagos *'Geruck gland' - a small gland found exclusively in Ziegevolk brains, regulates Ziegevolk's production of pheromones *'Geruck Gland Neutralizing Potion' - a potion used to neutralize a Ziegevolk's pheromone effects and production *'Gesetzbuch Ehrencodex' - highest Wesen law of honor, forbidding Wesen from showing their true form to humans *'Gevatter Tod' - an assassin bug-like Wesen *'Gift' - German word for poison *'Gleichheit' - the mask worn by the Wesenrein *'Glock' - A gun model. Nick carries one of these. *'Glühenvolk' - an alien-like Wesen *'Golem' - a spirit in the form of a clay (or other single material, like stone or sand) man *'GPR' - Ground Penetrating Radar, a forensics method *'GQR Industries' - a company in Rotterdam that is owned by the Royals *'Grausen': :#a disease caused by Daemoni adspicio :#(obsolete) a person affected by Grausen :#a horrific monstrosity *'Grimm' *#A person who can see Wesen for who they really are. Not usually considered a "normal" human, and not a Wesen. *#A really good cop (Made-up definition given to Juliette Silverton by Bud Wurstner) *'Grimm Diaries' - a series of books recording Wesen species and encounters by Grimms *'Grimmig Freundschafteweisen' - a Wesenrein law that says Wesen cannot befriend a Grimm *'Grimmster' - a fan of Grimm *'Grimmy Awards' - an annual Grimm Wiki event in which voting determines the most popular subjects in various categories *'Grundfalsch' - a term to describe a mixed-Wesen relationship *'Grundverschiedene' - a term to describe a mixed-Wesen relationship H *'Haarlos' - a parasitic infection in Blutbaden caused by mites *'Hadosheru' - a rhinoceros beetle-like Wesen *'Hadrian's Wall' - an organization opposing Black Claw *'Haesslich' - alternate spelling of Hässlich *'Handgefecht' - a German term for "hand combat" *'Hasenfussige Schnecke' - a blobfish-like Wesen *'Hässlich' - a troll-like Wesen *'Heart Purification Potion' - a potion used to chemically purify one's heart *'Heftigauroch' - a bull-like Wesen *'Hexenbiest' - a witch-like Wesen *'Hibernaculum' - the location where Varme Tyv go to hibernate *'Hippos athanatos' - a pureblood, horse-like Wesen *'Hoellentier' - alternate spelling of Höllentier *'Höllentier' - a hellhound-like Wesen *'Holmgäng' - a duel to the death *'Hundjaeger' - alternate spelling of Hundjäger *'Hundjäger' - a hound dog-like Wesen *'Huntha Lami Muuaji' - a flatworm-like Wesen *'Hybrid' - a being that is the product of a union between two or more different species (Wesen, human, etc.) I *'Ichor-thanatos' - a pureblood, hydra-like Wesen *'Icy Touch' - a secret mafia-like Wesen organization *'Impuro' - a term used by the Wesenrein when talking about a Wesen who marries outside their species *'Indole Gentile' - a sweet, doe-faced (innocent looking/not threatening) Wesen *'Inner Ear Potion' - a medication that treats balance problems deriving from the inner ear *'Inugami' - a ghost dog-like Wesen J *'Jaegerbar' - alternate spelling of Jägerbar *'Jägerbar' - a bear-like Wesen *'Jay' - an addictive drug from jacine mold, fatal to humans *'Jinnamuru Xunte' - a fly-like Wesen *'Jubokko' - a type of tree that survives on human blood and has a symbiotic relationship with Kinoshimobes K *'Kackenkopf' - a dung beetle-like Wesen *'Kallikantzaros' - a genetic disorder which affects a small portion of Indole Gentile children. *'Kanabo' - a spiked club used by Grimms *'Karkinos' - a giant crab-like Wesen *'Kasipepo' - a cheetah-like Wesen *'Keep Portland Weird' - Portland's unofficial slogan, encouraging people to be different. Often used in Grimm to explain why Portland has such a strange homicide record. *'Kehrseite' - Wesen term for a human *'Kehrseite-Genträger' - a human who is a Wesen gene carrier *'Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen' - a human who is aware of Wesen *'Keilhacke' - a pickaxe with the pick fashioned in the form of a clawed hand *'Khepri' - a beetle-like Wesen *'Kinoshimobe' - an elemental being of the forest that has a symbiotic relationship with Jubokko trees *'Kitsune' - a fox-like Wesen *'Klaustreich' - an alley cat-like Wesen *'Klosterhaus' - A retirement or monastic retreat home for Wesen *'Knochen Hof' - A bone yard that also has a spiritual meaning, in which the life that has been sacrificed to sustain another life is honored *'Koenigschlange' - alternate spelling of Königschlange *'Königschlange' - a cobra-like Wesen *'Koschie' - a radioactive skeleton-like Wesen *'Krampus' - an anti-Santa Wesen L *'La Llorona' - a ghost *'Labrys' - a double-sided axe *'Laufer' - a Wesen resistance group against the Verrat *'Lausenschlange' - a snake-like Wesen *'L'esprit ailleurs' - a substance used to induce memory loss and a comatose state *'Le mort pour l'amour' - a substance used to induce in one person an obsessive state for another *'Lebensauger' - a leech-like Wesen *'Leeren Stuhl' - the last three days of the feasting ritual performed by the Silver Plate Society *'Leporem Venator' - a Wesen who hunts Willahara for their feet *'Leshy' - an unknown forest Wesen from Russia that has only been mentioned *'Les Rongeurs Roi' - an alternate name for a Riesen-Ratte *'Lob Hombre' - a wolf-like Wesen *'Loewen' - alternate spelling of Löwen *'Löwen' - a lion-like Wesen *'Löwen Games': :#gladiator matches run by Löwen :#an annual Grimm Wiki March Madness Löwen Gamesevent to coincide with March Madness *'Luisant-Pêcheur' - an otter-like Wesen *'Luisant-Pescheur' - (obsolete) alternate spelling of Luisant-Pêcheur *'Luison' - a wolf-like Wesen *'Lycanthropia' - a rare genetic mutation in Blutbaden M *'Maagd Zoektocht' - a tradition of the Weten Ogen in which they complete a quest to win the hand of a female in marriage *'Maahes' - a pureblood, lion-like Wesen *'Malin Fatal' - a boar-like Wesen *'Manticore' - a half lion, half scorpion-like Wesen *'Maréchaussée' - a bounty hunter used by the Wesen Council *'Matança Zumbido' - an electric eel-like Wesen *'Maul' - a medieval weapon that resembles a hammer *'Mauvais Dentes' - a saber-toothed cat-like Wesen *'Mauzhertz' - a mouse-like Wesen *'M.E.' - Medical Examiner (e.g. Dr. Harper) *'Mellifer' - a bee-like Wesen *'Mellifer Stinger' - an injection tool used by Mellifers *'Mellischwuler' - the "queen bee" of a Mellifer hive *'Menschenjagd' - a hunt with people serving as prey *'Minotaur' - a bull-headed man Wesen *'Mishipeshu' - a Native American spirit that is half-cougar/half-dragon *'M.O.' - Mode of Operation, the manner in which a crime is committed *'Mordstier' - a bull-like Wesen *'Murciélago' - a bat-like Wesen *'Murciélago Matraca' - a weapon used to combat Murciélagos *'Musai' - a muse-like Wesen *'Musasat Alsh-Shabab' - a scarab beetle-like Wesen N *'Naiad' - a mermaid-like Wesen *'Nazar' - an evil eye charm that is used in the Nuukh Suens spell *'Nilpferd' - a hippopotamus-like Wesen *'Nuckelavee' - a horse-like Wesen *'Nuukh Suens' - a spell that hides children from harm that may be coming their way O *'Occultatum Libera' - the motto of Black Claw, which, loosely translated, means "free what's hidden" or "free the hidden" P *'Parfum de la Mort' - substance that mimics the scent of dying *'P.D.' - Police Department *'Peau de la Mort' - an unknown Wesen only mentioned by Monroe *'Pflichttreue' - a white panther-like Wesen *'PFNB' - Portland First National Bank *'Phansigar' - a Komodo dragon-like Wesen *'P.P.D.' - Portland Police Department *'Precinct': :#an administrative division of a city :#the police station designated for a precinct *'Prior' - a crime that has already been investigated *'Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder (PTZD)' - a condition developed by Grimms who have been treated after being infected with Cracher-Mortel toxin and recovered. *'Pure World Order' - English name for the Purewelt Orden *'Pureblood' - an ancient race of Wesen, often one that was at one time worshiped as a deity *'Purewelt Orden' - an organization dedicated to keeping the world pure of impure lifestyles or blood *'P.W.O.' - Purewelt Orden Q *'Quijada Vil' - A Gila monster-like Wesen R *'Rat King' - an alternate name for a Riesen-Ratte *'Raub-Kondor' - a condor-like Wesen *'Reaper' - a Wesen bounty hunter dedicated to killing and beheading Grimms *'Reinheitsgebot' - an ancient Wesen purity law which declares the interspecies marriage as taboo *'Reinigen' - a rat-like Wesen *'Riesen-Ratte' - a bunch of Reinigen joined together in the Erklarend *'Rissfleisch' - alternative spelling of Rißfleisch *'Rißfleisch' - a tiger-like Wesen *'Roh-hatz' - rite of passage for young Jägerbars *'Rotznasig Carcaju' - a wolverine-like Wesen *'Run a plate' - to check to see if a vehicle's license plate has had any traffic violations or been linked to a crime S *'Sairento Shi' - a mantis-like Wesen *'Sangrienta Manos' - a Wesen that has only been mentioned that eats human intestines after killing its victims *'Santero' - a Santeria priest, who is also typically a Vibora Dorada *'Saugendampf' - a horn-like pipe used to inhale Jay and other drugs *'Sauver Sa Peau' - a preservation fluid used to sustain a Wesen specimen's Woge after death *'Schakal' - a jackal-like Wesen *'Scharfblicke' - an owl-like Wesen *'Schinderdiv' - a warthog-like Wesen *'Schlaftrunk' - a substance that puts Wesen to sleep *'Schmerzen-Kaninchen' - a rabbit-like Wesen *'Schneetmacher' - an unknown Wesen that has only been mentioned *'Schwartzkralle' - the German name of a revolutionary Wesen organization, Black Claw *'Scythe' - a farm tool, used by Reapers to decapitate Grimms *'Secundum Naturae Order Nam Wesen' - an ancient organization founded during the middle ages to keep Wesen pure *'Seelengut' - a sheep-like Wesen *'Seltenvogel' - a rare bird-like Wesen *'Serum Exomologesis' - a truth serum made specifically for canine Wesen *'Sete ervas' - Portuguese for "seven herbs," these are a primary ingredient in a powerful cloaking spell, the Nuukh Suens *'Seven Houses' - the seven Royal families that had power over the whole Wesen world, until WWI *'Shaphat' - a "child bride," of whom a prophecy states is to be chosen by a devil-like being, the Zerstörer *'Shnabeltiermoerder' - alternate spelling of Shnabeltiermörder *'Shnabeltiermörder' - a platypus-like Wesen *'Siegbarste' - an ogre-like Wesen *'Siegbarste Gewehr' - an elephant gun used by Grimms to kill Siegbarstes *'Siegbarste Gift' - a poison that is used to kill Siegbarstes *'Silver Plate Society' - a secret upper-class Wesen society *'Skalengeck' - a lizard-like Wesen *'Skalenzahne' - a crocodile-like Wesen *'Sorglosgoer' - alternate spelling of Sorglosgör *'Sorglosgör' - a Wesen which appears young when not woged, but its true age is shown in its Woge *'Spedigberendess' - a practice that is believed to provide good fortune and fertility to newlywed couples having difficulty conceiving a child *'Spinnetod' - a spider-like Wesen *'Stangebaer' - alternate spelling of Stangebär *'Stangebär' - a porcupine-like Wesen *'Steinadler' - a hawk-like Wesen *'Sterbestunde G' - the symbol of Endezeichen Grimms, stylized to look like a human skull *'Straffe Kette Abendessen' - the final evening meal where the food is served live and is performed by the Silver Plate Society T *'Taureus-Armenta' - a minotaur-like Wesen *'Taweret' - a hippopotamus-like Wesen *'Tefnut' - a lion-like Wesen *'Tik-tik' - another name for Aswangs *'Tränke' - a German term for "potions" *'Trasque' - a dragon-like Wesen *'Trauminsel' - a slang term for a Jay crackhouse *'Tribunal' - a trial run by the Wesenrein *'Tristitudo' - a pack of roaming Barbatus Ossifrage; translated from Latin, it means "a group of grief" *'Trust Me Knot' - a blood oath that will kill anyone who betrays it U *'Uhranuti' - a falcon-like Wesen *'Ukufu Okusheshayo' - a cheetah-like Wesen *'Umkippen' - the state of the Wesen side eclipsing and overtaking the human side due to constant forced woge *'Unbezahlbar' - rare golden "eggs" produced once in a Seltenvogel's lifetime *'Ungeziefer Greifer' - a weasel-like Wesen *'Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen' - a red herring-like creature V *'Vambrace' - a leather arm protector that is used to fight against Gelumcaedus *'Varme Tyv' - a snake-like Wesen *'Verfallserscheinung' - a medical condition with symptoms of dementia and rotting flesh *'Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester' - a Hexenbiest curse that removes a Grimm's powers *'Verrat' - a German peacekeeping force that aims to keep Wesen from becoming too powerful *'Vertrautheiten' - act of smelling and rubbing against another Wesen's face, used between two different Wesen to bond and trust one another *'Vibora Dorada' - a chimeric snake-like Wesen *'Vle di Bouyi' - A green liquid substance that is only harmful to reptilian Wesen, causing them to have a skin rash *'Volcanalis' - a demon *'Volkodlak' - a wolf-like Wesen *'Völlige Verzweiflung' - German mushroom, fatal to Blutbaden when cooked *'Vorherrscher' - term for the offspring of two Wesen that are different types *'Vulpesmyrca' - a black fox-like Wesen W *'Waage' - an unknown Wesen only seen in a Grimm diary *'Wældreór' - a Wesen suffering from a rare blood disease related to Dengue fever *'Waschbar' - a raccoon-like Wesen *'Wasser Zahne' - an aquatic reptilian-like Wesen *'Wechselbalg' *#A changeling *#A Doppelgänger *#The Wesen responsible for both of the above legends *'Wendigo' - a cannibal-like Wesen *'Wesen' *#A were-person. See the article on Wesen for more information. *#To exsanguinate (Made-up definition given to Wu by Trubel) *'Wesen Council' - a group of Wesen that govern Wesen Law *'Wesenrein' - another name for the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen *'Weten Ogen' - a lynx-like Wesen *'Wettbewerbsgewinner' - an avian and reptilian-like Wesen *'Wildermann' - a bigfoot-like Wesen *'Wildesheer' - a wolf-like Wesen *'Willahara' - a rabbit-like Wesen *'Witch's hat' - an object used by Hexenbiests to inhale the vapor of certain potions *'wog' - imperative form of woge *'Woge' - the transformed state of a Wesen *'woge' - to enter or exit the Woge *'woged' - alternate spelling of wogt, pronounced the same way *'woging' - present tense of woge *'wogt' - past tense of woge *'Wolfsangel' - a symbol used by the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen in attacks against inter-species marriages *'Wolfsbane' - a plant that can be used to prevent Blutbaden from detecting one's scent *'Wuetende Taube' - alternate spelling of Wütende Taube *'Wütende Taube' - a pigeon-like Wesen X Y *'Yaguaraté' - a jaguar-like Wesen *'Yanbue' - the somewhat viscous, liquid substance extracted by a Musasat Alsh-Shabab from a youthful victim *'Yellow Plague' - another name for Fluvus Pestilentia Z *'Zauberbiest' - a warlock-like Wesen *'Zaubertrank' - a substance, similar to potions, concocted by Hexenbiests for a certain task *'Zerstörer' - a devil-like being, of whom a prophecy states will come to earth seeking a Shaphat, or "child bride" *'Ziegevolk' - a goat-like Wesen